alex in america
by auslly-trez shipper99
Summary: when austin is targeted by scorpia, alex is put on the job.what will happen? read and find out. auslly
1. Chapter 1

It_ all started as a normal day in Chelsea, England. Alex rider thought that MI6 was done with him. But he was wrong._

_It was nearly lunchtime and Alex rider was hungerly staring at the clock in Mr. Luther's class when the intercom bursted to life. "Mr. Luther can I see Mr. Rider in my office please?"_

"Yes, you may." Said Mr. Luther

Alex got up and left, heading for Mr. Bray's office. When he got to the door of Mr. Bray's office he knocked "Come in!" came a voice from inside.

"You wanted to see me?"Alex asked, walking inside.

"Yes, Alex I did. You have been signed out early. "Said Mr. Bray

"Is that all?"Alex asked.

"Yes it is you may go." Replied Mr. Bray. Alex got up and excited the room. On his way out Alex went to his locker and got his books and his book bag. The car that was outside was a black infinity, with Alan blunt inside.

_Oh, no _Alex thought. Alex neared the car and got in. "hello again Alex" the very gray man said.

"Hi" Alex greeted "not trying to be rude, but what do you want this time?"

"Well, Alex are you familiar with Mr. Austin moon?"

"Yes….."Alex replied

"well, he got a letter from SCORPIA. It said if he did another show they'd kill him." blunt continued.

"And why is this my problem?" Alex asked.

"because we need you to make sure no one lays even a finger on Mr. moon."

"No way. When I said I was out I meant it."

"we'll pay."

Alex thought for a minute. "fine" Alex finally said. "When do I leave?"

"Right now. Your taking my private jet" Blunt said as the driver took off for the airport.

**i dont own anything all rights go to anthony horrowitz**


	2. cousins and songs

Austin stirred and opened his eyes. Sunlight flooded the room. He sighed, because he wasn't sure if he and ally finished the song or not. "Austin, bro get up or I'll eat all he pancakes." Logan (Austin's older brother) said entering the room.

"I'm already up." Said Austin groggily before sitting up.

"Well seriously, ally woke up before you did." Said Logan. "Really you're missing breakfast as we speak."

"WHAT?! I'm missing pancakes?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Austin said, jumping out of bed and quickly putting on pants.

"Well…., I tried."

"Well, you should have tried harder!"

"Just go down stairs before I throw you down there" said Logan walking out the door.

Austin rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "AUSTIN!" ally yelled

"WHAT?"

"PUT A SHIRT ON!"

"Oh, sorry."Austin said disappearing up the stairs and reappearing with a navy blue and white jersey on.

"So… ally, why are you here again?" Austin said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm here to finish the song." Ally replied, swallowing.

"We've got to weeks ally. Why do we have to finish today?" Austin whimpered.

"Because my cousin is coming from Britain and I don't want to be writing the song while he's here."

Austin and ally continued to eat pancakes until they ate them all. Then they headed down to sonic boom to write the song. When they got to the practice room they sat down at the piano. "Okay, how about this?" ally said starting to play.

Loading ...

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change; I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in that time that you wasted  
all of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby, it's all wrong  
where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
and all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change; I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone…_

_Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you sitting around wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunting'  
And all cars start with the push of a button  
Telling me the changed since I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone so you never could call it  
Don't need my name on my shirt, you can tell that I'm ballin'  
Swish, what a shame, coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom pull up, valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone…_

Ally finished the song and looked up. "So?"

"That was awesome! You always make great songs." Austin said, grinning ear to ear.

They continued practicing until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Austin said.

Austin walked downstairs and through the glass he could see a blond teenager at the door. Austin unlocked the door. "Hi, I'm Alex. Ally's cousin." The boy said.

"Hey, I'm Austin. Ally's partner. " Austin said with a friendly smile.

" yeah, I heard a lot about you." Said Alex rider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm probably just going to be strait to the story until I get used to doing these author's note thingies. **

Austin led Alex upstairs into the practice room and sat in a chair while watching Alex and

Ally exchange 'heys' and 'how are you?'s. "well…. I'm going to get me something to drink. Want anything?" Austin asked. "yeah, could I have some water?" Alex replied. "Sure." Austin shrugs. "I'll be right back." Austin goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and a . Then walks back across the room.

"Whew! That was a long trip." Austin joked, giving Alex his water. "Geez, that was like almost the longest trip of my life that I have gone of foot." he joked again, plopping himself back down in a chair. "Well seeing how fit you are I'm not surprised." Alex said. "Oh, great." Ally said as Austin and Alex got into a 'who got the better abs contest.' After about ten minutes Austin and Alex, still in the middle of the contest, asked ally for her opinion. "I don't know… neither of you. Now please put your shirts back on. "Ally said. "Um… not until you say I have the better abs." Alex said. "no, not until you say _I_ have the better abs." said Austin.

"Well then she'd be lying because I have the better abs." said Alex.

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"Okay, I'll settle it. Alex has the better abs." says Trish, standing in the doorway. "Ha! I told you!" yells Alex. "Humph." Says Austin, pouting. "Nice to see you again Trish." Said Alex, putting his shirt back on. "Nice to see you again too "said Trish going over to him and giving him a hug. "So, Trish, how have you been?" Alex asked. "Good. And you?" Trish replied. "I've been better." He said. "Ally, can take over the store for a moment?"Called Lester. "Sure dad!" ally called back, leading a line of Austin, Alex, and Trish down the stairs. When the all got down to the store, Alex and Austin got to know each other, Trish took a nap, and ally worked at the counter.

Then, a man in a black tux and black shades walked into the store. "Is Austin moon here?" he asked. "Who wants to know?" Alex asked standing up.

"Mr. Kurst"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Kurst? Who's that?" asked Austin. "Trust me; you really don't want to know." Said Alex, scanning the man** (let's call him bob)**. "what does Kurst want?" asked Alex, finding what he was looking for, the glint of a handgun "He wants to tell you; times up . Let the games begin." Bob said. "Alright we get the message. Now go run along and tell Kurst that Alex rider said to kiss my ass" said Alex. "You're Alex rider?" asked bob. "In the flesh" replied Alex. "Well then, Mr. Kurst and Mrs. Rothman will be happy I did this." Said bob reaching into his jacket. But Alex was prepared for this. Alex pushed Austin and Trish, who was sleeping on the counter, into the floor behind the counter and then gestured for ally to get down as he dove in the opposite direction. Bob, thanks to Alex, forgot all about Austin and fired three shots at Alex, who was in mid-dive. One shot hit a wall, the second shattered a display case and the third hit its mark.

Alex felt pain shoot up his leg and knew he was hit, and landing on a pile of glass from the display case didn't help either. "Freeze!" Alex heard a police man yell. Bob turned and fired out the door._ Big mistake_ Alex thought. Seizing hold the opportunity Alex took an acoustic guitar, which was in the display case, and snuck up behind bob and, with all his might, struck bob on the right temple** (1) **and feinted.** (2)**

**Shh-bam! Bob gone, Alex out cold, and sonic boom near to destroyed. All of this in such a short chapter. By the way it's short because I wrote this in class today and was too lazy to write more. Sorry. **

**The right temple , if struck hard enough , can and will kill you**

**From loss of blood.**

**Well bye-bye, ta-ta, adios! Me sign off now, hasta luego!**

**- Thomas**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, sorry i havn't updated i've had school and i lost my flash drive( and my hairbrush, i might add) so i've been looking and i completely forgot to write the damned story and i'm really sorry so please forgive and the first reveiwer gets to become a charactor in the story and gets a virtual hug! and i will try my hardest to get a story online soon. again, i;m really sorry to the people that are acually reading my story.**

**- Thomas**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex awoke to a slow beeping. He opened his eyes and saw a nurse changing his IV. "Where am I?" he asked her. She jumped and turned around. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." He said. "It's alright. And you're in Miami medical hospital. And you're emergency contacts have been called and they're on their way. "She replied. "Okay. Thank you."Alex said, going back to sleep.

When Alex woke up, his sisters Sabrina and Victoria where sitting in chairs next to his bed. "Sabrina, he's awake." Victoria said, brushing her brown hair out of her green eyes and setting her harry potter book next to her purse on the floor. "Hey Alex, how ya feeling?" Sabrina asked. "Okay. My ankle hurts though." Alex replied. "Well you did get shot after all." Victoria said. "Yeah. Speaking of that, you gave that guy a major concussion. I think that's pretty impressive." "Good. He was an idiot that angered the Alex rider, and we all know not to anger me." Alex said.

**Austin's POV**

After the ambulance took Alex and bob, me and ally started to clean up the store. I was cleaning up the glass from the display case and ally was cleaning the trail of blood. Have I ever mentioned how cute ally is when she's cleaning? Well she is. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked me. "huh? Oh. Sorry ." I said focusing on my cleaning. I really wish I could tell ally how I feel. But, what if she doesn't like me back? That would totally ruin our friendship. I couldn't do that. When I got all the glass cleaned up, I walked over to ally and sat on the counter. "hey, ally?" I asked. "yeah?" ally replied looking up from her book. " would you like to go to the movies with me Friday?" I asked. " sure, I'd love to." She said, smiling. " alright, I'll pick you up at seven." I said nonchalantly, before walking out of the store. Once I was out of the mall, I screamed " YES!" and ran to my house.

**Congrats to Victoria, the first reviewer! Like I promised you get a virtual hug! * virtual hug* and a character in the story! WHOO! Anyways, I found my flash drive obviously, but I'm still looking for my hair brush. Well review please! And if I don't have 5 more reviews I'm deleting the story. Kay? Kay.**

**Thomas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Here is your new chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV: Friday morning**

Today is the day. Ally and I are going to see _the woman in black. _Yes I know that it's cheesy. And afterwards we're going to Ihop. It will be amazing. And not because of pancakes. I'm going to tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't like me back? What a dilemma. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind. Tonight will be awesome. I walk out of my room and walk to Rydel's room. I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear from inside. I walk in and ask, "How do I look?" "Hmmmmm, little dressed up there aren't we?" she replies looking up from her magazine. "I'm going on a date tonight. Now answer the question." I said. Taking her magazine and putting it on her dresser. "Hm… just fix your tie and barrow Logan's chocolate axe and you'll look handsome." She replied, picking up her magazine. "Thanks." I said, walking out the door. When I get to Logan's room I walk in and say, "Hey. I need to barrow your chocolate axe." "Sure. Here," he said tossing to me. "Thanks," I said, walking out and going back into my room.

At 7:30 I leave to pick up ally. When I get to her house I knock on the door and wait. When the door opens I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Ally is dressed in a red dress and her UGG boots.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I open the door and see Austin dressed in ripped jeans, a red button up, and a leather vest over the button up shirt. And I think I smell chocolate axe too. He must think I look really pretty because he has been standing there for two minutes with his mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I say, pushing his mouth shut and walking past him.

**Alright here is your new chapter. Sorry that it don't have Alex in it. Anyways, review.**

**-****Thomas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! How it going? I sure did. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Austin's POV **

The movie went awesome! And now we're sitting in Ihop waiting on our food to arrive. Somehow during the movie our hands became intertwined and they still are. "Alright here's your 12 stack of pancakes and your mountain dew." Our waitress said looking at me. "And nothing for you." She said. "Thanks." I said to her. She nodded at me and walked away. "So, how many pancakes ally?" I asked ally, who was staring into the booth down the aisle. "Als?" I asked, snapping my fingers in her face. "Hhhhhheeeeellllllllllllooooo ooo?" I asked again, getting no response. Finally I gave up and looked the way she was looking. There, sitting in that booth, was a Japanese couple. But what really surprised me was that in the Japanese woman's purse was a 99 mm pistol. Just then the Japanese couple noticed us. Well, me really. As soon as they noticed us the woman reached into her purse and grabbed the pistol. As soon as she did that, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keychain. When the man pulled out a dagger I gripped the keychain, ripped the small model soccer player off the chain and through it across the restaurant. It landed with a clink 2 feet away from the couple. Then I felt pain shoot across my chest before I blacked out

**Ally's POV**

'Oh no! Austin just got shot!' Was the only thought I could think before Austin's keychain exploded, sending blood across the wall. I reached into my purse and grabbed my 22 mm pistol before running over to Austin and checking his pulse. Just as I checked Austin's pulse the wood on a booth 3 feet away from my head exploded into a thousand splinters. I jumped up and spun around, firing my complete magazine at the Japanese woman. All shots hitting her at different places around her face. After she collapsed in a bloody ball, I noticed the paramedics and police officers staring at me. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's all stare at the girl who just shot a terrorist instead of helping the boy that's bleeding to death." I said sarcastically. After I said that the paramedics got to work helping Austin and the police got to work calming the frantic pancake lovers. "Madam," a paramedic asked me. "Are you going to ride in the ambulance with your friend?" "Yes I am." I said back to him, reloading my pistol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Today I was sitting in class and get this; they were quite enough for me to write! This is a HUGE accomplishment! Any way the snippet of a song today is the frays you found me. Oh and to the people that I know are reading and not reviewing, ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****Anyway, here is the chapter… ENJOY!**

**ALEX'S POV (yes, he's back!)**

Victoria and Sabrina left a couple of hours ago. Right now I'm staring at a little black dot on the wall. I'm going to name it Steve. "Hello Steve, how are you?" I ask it. … Yeah I'm going insane. I sigh and lie down. I sit there and think, about many things, mom and dad, yassen, and jack are just a few . My phone vibrates 3 times, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Hey, Austin just got shot and we're on our way 2 the hospital. Wat room r u in? I'll come get u when he gets up. _

_From ally._

'_Room 207.' _I text back. Suddenly I really have to pee. I get up and limp over to the bathroom. I try to push it open but it doesn't budge. I push and push for what seems like hours, until a nurse walks in and sees my problem. "Next time read the sign." She says while opening the door and pointing to a 'pull' sign. "Oh…" I say, scratching the back of my neck, "oops." She chuckles a bit then walks over to the IV and shutting it up. I walk into the bathroom and do my business. I walk out and see ally sitting on the bed. "Hey," I say, sitting next to her. "So how did Austin get shot?" she shutters at the memory but still tells me. When she finishes, I'm in complete shock. "Why were there scorpia agents at Ihop? And why did Austin have a hand grenade? I ask. "Well I guess now is a better time than never," I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Austin clutching his side and walking towards us.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I got out of bed and followed ally to room 207. When I finally get there, I hear Alex asked ally why I had a hand grenade. I walked in and said, "I guess now is a better time than never." I walk over to Alex and sit down next to ally. "Three years ago I worked for Joe Byrne and had 20 of those hand grenades made for my first mission. After my first 5 missions I was captured by scorpia and trained. But I tricked them, while they were trying to give me my first assignment; I took my gun and put yassen- my trainer- in a head lock and put the gun to his head. I then walked with him still as a hostage and stole a boat. I drove a few miles out and then chucked him into the water.

"After that I went back home Miami and change my name from Ross lynch to Austin moon. Then I sort of tried to stay off the grid. But obviously that failed." "Wow," Alex said. " never said anything about you, so I'm guessing you didn't fail." "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well, if it was that long ago, then they never found you. Maybe they were following me to find you." Alex said, shrugging. Well, I guess they'd do that. "Austin?" ally asks me. "Yeah ally?" I reply. "How come you never told me?" she asked me "well every time I wanted to tell you, I got lost in your beautiful eyes."

**Well, Austin just admitted his past, Alex couldn't get into the bathroom, and Austin just dropped a hint about liking ally, and Alex returned to the story. Now please review, and have a very happy holidays.**

**-Thomas**


	10. AN

author's note

I am giving this story away to any able author. if you're interested IM me.

~ Thomas


	11. Author's note!

Well because of J'aime lire I have new ideas and inspiration (although the inspiration might be sugar rush; currently I'm trying the eat a jawbreaker bigger than my fist).

anyway thanks to J'aime lire for getting me back on track with a base idea I'll call my new partner Jakob and we'll brain storm off that idea and get a new chapter up.

~Thomas


	12. first draft!

attention readers! I have just written the first draft of a new chapter! It is kind of short but the next I post won't be. but we should be happy I got one written. yay! *virtual applause* woo!

~ Thomas


End file.
